Nancy Mirando
Nancy Mirando is the main antagonist of the 2017 South Korean/American action-adventure film directed by Bong Joon-ho, Okja. Like her sister Lucy, she was portrayed by who also portrayed Jadis the White Witch, Minister Mason (in Snowpiercer, another Bong Joon-ho film) Gabriel, Karen Crowder, Madame Blanc and Helena Markos in the 2018 remake of Suspiria. Biography Nancy Mirando used to be the CEO of the Mirando Corporation after her father and grandfather, she was as controversial and vile as them but her sister Lucy took the company from her, she had as goal to fix the image of the company that her family had built, to do so she took animals created in the laboratories of the company and said that they were discovered, like the superpig which was "found" in Chile. Ten years later, they are visited by Mirando spokesperson and zoologist Dr. Johnny Wilcox, who declares Okja the best super pig and announces they will take her to New York City. Mija's grandfather takes her to visit the graves of her parents where he presents her with a gold pig and explains to her that rather than buy Okja, which was not allowed, he saved up the money for Okja and bought the solid gold item. In the resulting chaos Mija and Okja run away causing havoc though they are eventually saved by the ALF. Recognizing that Mija is Okja's owner, they tell her that their plan is to put a recording device in Okja's ear and let her be re-captured by the Mirando corporation to show how brutally they treat their animals. Mija tells them to return her to the mountains but their translator, K, deliberately lies, causing the group to believe Mija went along with their plan. They abandon her, and Okja is recaptured. She is said to be in London, Lucy also says that that she is a heartless woman who directed the company with iron fist, When Lucy comes out with the plan of paying for Mija to come to New York to be reunited onstage with her pig to make everyone trust Mirando again, she travels back to America, meanwhile Okja is tortured by a drunk Wilcox. A huge parade is put on by the Mirando Corporation. Lucy gets angry but continues with MijaA video of Wilcox's treatment of Okja is screened by the ALF to the public, who quickly turn on him and Lucy. Frank is shown eating at a restaurant with Nancy, after hearing the noise coming from the streets, Nancy decides to intervene, Mija and the ALF attempt to escape with Okja, but Nancy arrives back and quickly takes over the Mirando Corporation, humiliating her sister one last time and recapturing Okja and having the ALF members beaten and arrested, before leaving she tells Lucy that the corporation lawyers wont help her. Escaping, Jay and K take Mija to find Okja in a mass killing plant. The group search for Okja but are unable to find her until Mija sees her going up the ramp to the slaughterhouse. In order to save Okja she runs through the killing plant and sees many dead super pigs. Mija sees Okja as she is about to be slaughtered and shows the Mirando employee a photograph of herself with a baby Okja. The man seems moved, but Nancy and Frank arrive and Nancy tells Mija and the man that Okja must be slaughtered. Mija begs her but she doesn't care, as she gives the order to kill Okja, Mija offers the golden pig to Nancy in exchange for Okja's life. Nancy agrees to the deal whilst subsequently arresting Jay and K. As Mija and Okja are leaving, they see many more pigs being led to slaughter. A pair of superpigs manages to push their newborn through the fence, and Okja hides it within her mouth to take it away. In a post-credits scene, Jay is released from prison and gets on board a bus with K and the other members of the organization, who reveals that ALF will be attending a major meeting involving all of the Mirando shareholders. Then, they all put on their masks again. Trivia *While light pink is the color that represents Lucy Mirando, dark green is the color that represents Nancy Mirando. *Lucy is shown to care about Mija but it is also shown to sometimes lose control over some situations; Nancy, however, is totally opposite, she is cold, heartless and only focused in money and progress, she also is not as childish as Lucy is, she is a very serious business woman. *This is the second time Tilda Swinton works with Bong Joon-ho and both times she has been the villain. Category:Female Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mastermind Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:God Wannabe Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brainwashers Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Kidnapper Category:Control Freaks Category:Businessmen Category:Karma Houdini